College, Coffee, and Crowds
by RavenQueenFan2605
Summary: Elsa is a senior at Arendelle University. One October afternoon, Anna attempts introducing Hans to Elsa, which ignites a spark of strong dislike between the two. Focuses on Elsa, Hans, Anna, and Kristoff. Kristanna and eventually Helsa! Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a modern AU, college. I have no knowledge of college life whatsoever, so any mistakes in the lifestyle are purely accidental. It's also a bit of a crossover, and the shows/sites/movies that are being sort of crossed-over are Sherlock, Ever After High, and some Disney Princesses. Downton Abbey will be watched by Elsa. I have ONLY seen up to Series Four in Downton Abbey. All copyrights go to the organizations and people that own Frozen, Sherlock, Ever After High, Disney Princesses, and Downton Abbey. I own NONE of these, sadly. Enjoy!**

Arendelle University. It was pretty nice as colleges go. The campus was lovely, the classes challenging, and the people, students and teachers, were nice. Mostly.

Elsa Kingsley sat under a tree, reading her book in the chilly October air. Next to her was her friend, Sherlock Holmes, who moved from England over the summer. Across the lawn, her sister, Anna Kingsley, was chilling with her closer friends. She was friends with everybody, and their little brother, Olaf Kingsley, was following her, until he joined his freshman class. Elsa wasn't one for many friends. Sherlock whispered in her ear, "Hans and Anna coming."

"Hm? Okay." Elsa absentmindedly replied. All she wanted to do was read her book. Just as she was about to find out who was the murderer and who was the one branding people, a voice snapped her out of it. "What book is that?"

Elsa looked up to find Hans Westergard, one of the cutest guys in the senior class, looking at her book. She snapped it shut after marking her place. "_The Crow's Feather_ by Delia Fleur." **(Note: The book is completely made up by me, and if there is actually a book by an author of this name, it is purely accidental.)**  
>"Sounds interesting." Teasingly, the auburn-haired boy grabbed it from her grasp. Elsa wasn't in the mood to be teased, so she glared at him and said through gritted teeth, "Give it back." As an afterthought, she added, "Please."<br>"I'm just reading the back."  
>"Seriously." She sighed, holding her hand out.<br>"Umm... Elsa?" Anna interrupted, tapping her sister. "I just wanted to formally introduce you to Hans. Hans, my sister Elsa. Elsa, my friend Hans." She looked across the lawn and saw a tall, powerfully built blonde boy. "Ooh! He looks cute! Bye!" She giggled as she ran off to work her flirtatious charms on her latest victim.  
>"You look a little young to be a senior."<br>"I skipped a grade. Give the book back, NOW! Or I'll set Sherlock on you."  
>"Really?" Hans smirked, obviously having no idea of Sherlock's intelligence. Sherlock was able to tell Elsa many little details about her life after seeing her for five seconds, and managed to deduce that she was heir to the Kingsley and Co. company and fortune, as soon as she graduated. This fact was known only to Anna and Olaf, as their parents were dead and there was a whole lot of legal work, and Sherlock had never, EVER met either one of them before he saw Elsa.<br>"Yes. Go ahead." She gestured to Sherlock, who stood up, brushed off the front of his shirt, and put his hand out to Hans. "My name's Sherlock." After they shook hands, Sherlock turned to Elsa and asked, "Personal life?"  
>"No."<br>"But... but... that's no _funnnn_..." Sherlock whined, pouting.  
>"Just... what was he doing last night?"<br>"Well..." Sherlock cleared his throat. "Last night, at approximately six thirty pm, he drove in a white sports vehicle to the Shine Club. Once there, he drank a beer at the bar, danced, then drank another beer. Three girls attempted to shag him, the fourth one succeeded. Would you like to know what they were wearing and the beer brand?"

Hans sputtered, dropping the book. Elsa picked it up and said cooly, "Thank you. Let's go." She turned on her heel, pulling Sherlock behind her.  
>_<p>

That was the first time they had met, early October, and throughout the two weeks following, petty insults turned to serious jabs, which turned to major verbal fights, then became a war. Both hated each other, but Anna insisted that they all hang out together, much to the annoyance of Hans and Elsa.

On their way to a party being held by Briar Beauty, Elsa was stuck driving while Sherlock sat in the third row of the family Toyota (they had quite a few sports cars, but Anna said the others were waiting at the party and the rest had to drive together, and the only car that fit all of them was the Toyota), Kristoff Bjorgman (Anna's current boyfriend) and Anna on the very left and in the middle of the second row respectively, Raven Queen on the very right, and Hans somehow ending in the front. The radio was playing "Blonde" by Bridget Mendler, and Elsa was singing along under her breath. Earlier that night, Hans and her had sparred verbally until Raven stepped between them and threatened to beat Hans up. Suddenly, Anna squealed. "Oooh! Elsa, you are SUCH a GREAT singer! You know the Fall Festival? Maybe I could learn how to do the piano part and background, Kristoff plays the guitar so he could learn the song and background, and you could sing the main part!"  
>"Of what?"<br>"That song, "Blonde", of course!"  
>Elsa sighed. "Anna, I don't like performing, and even if I did, I'd play piano, not sing."<p>

Anna drooped, but quickly brightened up and snuggled up with Kristoff again. Raven opened her mouth to say something, but quickly dropped it and continued trying to talk with Sherlock. Hans decided to voice his opinion. "I bet you couldn't do it."

Elsa reddened. She would never, EVER back down from a challenge from Hans. "I bet I could. Anna, do your research and find the music to it."

"But... I didn't even agree to do it..." Kristoff interrupted. Glares from both sisters quickly hushed him.  
>_<p>

Once at the party, Elsa watched as everyone else got drunk on booze, and girls began hooking up with guys. She was practically the only sober one. A few times, a drunk boy named Jack came up to her and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away. Finally, he stopped coming to her when she gave him her number.

Hans, however, was also sober, just so he could participate in what Briar called "the drinking game". Curious, he decided to wait.

Briar, tottering in tall pink heels, shut off the music and everyone turned to her. "Hey, y'all!" she yelled tipsily. "Anyone who's sober can participate in my drinking game!" She giggled, then Hans walked up. She analyzed him for a minute, then declared him sober. "Is Sherlock here? Isn't he usually sober?" Everyone looked around and saw a completely intoxicated Sherlock on a chair in the corner, with giggling Irene Adler in his lap. First time he ever got drunk and was ever interested in a girl, as far as they could tell. "Umm... Anybody else?" Briar yelled, as the guests began to grumble. Hans whispered in Briar's ear, and she yelled, "ELSA! Get your ass up here and play!" Everyone looked at Elsa on the staircase, who was glaring so scarily at Hans, she might as well have froze him in ice. She got up and walked to the front. "Okay! The way this works is you drink two cups" - she held up two plastic cups - "of beer, then you have to walk to the door and back, drink two more cups, and so on." She paused to steady herself. "The first person to give up or fall over loses. Go!" A freckled, fire-engine red head poured two cups, and Elsa began chugging it down. It was disgusting to her, but she was determined to beat Hans. Hans, however, was enjoying it, ready to defeat Elsa. Maybe she would finally loosen up after getting drunk. This was DEFINITELY one of the craziest parties Briar had ever held.

Eventually, Elsa was staggering to the door a fourth time, and everyone was watching (except Sherlock, who had gotten up and was doing some weird dance while drunk [the music was back on], and the dance was actually pretty decent) to see if she'd fall. Hans, however, was drinking more beer, as he had already gone to the door four times. "Okay, I think that's enough." Briar said, realizing how much alcohol they had consumed. "No, wanna beat Hansy..." Elsa groaned as she pushed herself into the chair. "No more. Period. You both win. Yay!" Briar cheered, and the crowd cheered, and Elsa's head pounded. "Fiiiine..." Elsa stood up and staggered to the middle of the floor, Hans following swervingly behind.  
>_<p>

Elsa woke up in the Toyota the next morning, with a pounding headache. She looked over and saw Hans leaning against the window of the leftmost seat in the second row. The blonde realized that she had been sleeping on his shoulder, to her disgust. Looking down at her phone, she saw it was one in the afternoon. "Holy shit!" she cursed, exiting the righthand door. Hans chose that moment to wake up. "Ugh... what happen'"  
>"Please don't shout."<br>"I'm not, you are."  
>"... Is this a hangover?"<br>"You've never had one?"  
>"Nope." She left, then headed inside, hearing the car door open behind her.<p>

In the kitchen, Anna was sitting on the counter, sipping hot chocolate. Olaf was busy attending to his flower pot of crocuses. Of course, Kristoff was on the couch, and Raven had silver earphones on, pop and rock music leaking out a little bit. As Olaf was the only one who didn't go to the party (he went swimming at the pool with some other freshmen), he was the only truly cheerful one. "Hello, Elsa! Hello, Hans!" he chirped happily. Though they didn't notice, Elsa and Hans winced at the same time.

Elsa looked to Anna blearily. "What happened last night?"  
>Anna looked at Elsa and replied, "Um... you two were playing a drinking game-"<br>"After, please." Elsa interrupted. Behind her, Hans stepped around and grabbed a banana.  
>"Okay, well... uh... Sherlock drove home with Irene - seriously, he was so drunk he was practically asleep; must've been his first time - and you two were dancing together, me and Kristoff were dancing together, and Raven was in a corner talking to some guy with brown hair and glasses, then the next thing I know you and Hans are making out."<p>

Hans and Elsa froze and stared at Anna. "No way... seriously?" Hans whispered. Elsa vaguely remembered warmth on her lips, along with the stale taste of alcohol.  
>"Yeah, and I was like, 'Woah, they hate each other, what?'. But you guys stopped and went to different sides of the room, and you were leaning on the wall and Hans was sitting, so Raven, who was still relatively sober, came, got us, and drove us home. You fell asleep and we couldn't move you, so... yeah."<p>

Hans and Elsa looked at each other and immediately said together, "Never again."


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa moved around the kitchen, looking for the coffee maker and the blend she liked to use. "Where is it, where is it... Damn!" Elsa banged her already-pounding head on an open cabinet. "Elsa? Are you seriously trying to make coffee?" Anna questioned, her face and tone innocent.

"Yes. I need coffee or I'll be a monster." Elsa mumbled, rubbing her unnaturally-cold hand on the back of her head. Finally, she found the blend and the boys (a.k.a. Olaf, Kristoff, and Hans) were in the other room playing some kind of shooting game Anna didn't know they had. Let's just say, Elsa liked shooting games, and so did Raven. "I'm... gonna go ask who wants coffee." Anna said, leaving the kitchen. Elsa saw the coffee maker and turned it on. She poured the blend into the machine and Anna came back. "Uh... Hans said he'd like a cup, but Olaf was all, like, nope, and Kristoff asked for water."

Elsa smirked, ready to play a trick on Hans.  
>_<p>

"Okay, got you a coffee, Hans." The platinum blonde girl held out to Hans one of the two mugs she held. Raven walked in, sipping an iced tea. "Ooh! I call playing fourth player next round!" she exclaimed as she plopped onto the fourth bean bag. Hans, without looking away from the screen, said, "Are we being civil now, Elsa?"

"Yes, for now." Elsa crossed her fingers behind her back. The redhead paused his player and took the mug from her, smirking. Hans turned back to the screen and un-paused his player. As he played and Elsa watched the game, he took a gulp of the coffee and immediately made an astonished face, then swallowed.

"Ugh, is this what you drink?"

"Yep."

"How do you drink that? It's so strong and bitter."

"I don't know, years of adaptation." Although she knew it might be childish, she held up her crossed fingers. Hans glared, and his player was shot, and Kristoff won. "Great, you made me lose."

"So? And I did NOT make you lose."

Hans pouted and glared at her. "We're not civil?"

"Nope. Did you actually believe me, even for one second?"

"Not really, but I hoped." His words and tone were sincere, but only for a second. His face quickly became his trademark smirk and any thoughts of apologizing disappeared.

"You two, can you at LEAST be POLITE for a little bit?" Anna exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm driving Kristoff back to his place." She grabbed Kristoff's arm and marched out towards the garage with him.

"Well, uh... I'm gonna go check out the new flowers in the shop!" Olaf half-shouted, then ran towards the front door, leaving Raven, Elsa, and Hans in the room. Raven took off her headphones and picked up the controller Olaf was using, and said to the bickering duo, "Are you guys gonna play?"

Hans smirked and turned to Elsa. "I don't think _the lady_ is going to play."

Elsa laughed, and said, "I never have" - Raven knew she played this game a lot, but didn't point it out - "but I'll try. I bet I'll win."

"I bet you don't."

"If I win, I can do something else for that festival."

"If I win, you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the day." Hans looked at her, a challenge in his eye. Elsa plopped onto a beanbag chair and grabbed the controller. They began, and Elsa was murdering every single person that challenged her. Hans stayed on the other side, and Raven was in the thick of it, taking a lucky chance.

Twenty minutes later, Raven was out and watching Hans and Elsa both trying to sneak up on each other. Hans succeeded, but Elsa was expecting him and immediately was firing bullets at him. "Eat lead, sucker!" she yelled as she shot at Hans' character. His player fell and died, and Elsa was proclaimed winner.

"Ha. The reason we have these games is because I'M the one who plays them, dumbass." she snickered, ignoring the throbbing of her head (which had gone away in the adrenaline rush in playing the game).

"Ugh, fine. What are you going to do for that festival?"

"I'm gonna carve ice." She smiled, then drained her now-cold coffee.  
>_<p>

_Hey, it's Jack, blondie. :)_

**My name is Elsa, but ok.**

_Ok, elsa. Lets hang out._

**Ok... where?**

_oakens trading post. coffee?_

**Sure. See u there around 3! :3**

_Cya!  
>_<em>

ELSA. GET OVER HERE. I NEED YOUR HELP. -SH

**What's wrong, hangover?**

MY HEAD'S POUNDING AND THE DOCTOR BANNED ME FROM HIS OFFICE. -SH

**That's a hangover. Where are you?**

UNDER THE BRIDGE. AND THERE ARE SPIDERS AND YOU NEED TO KILL THEM. -SH

**Again? And you STILL can't kill the spiders?**

THEY'RE SCARY. -SH

**I'm coming...**  
>_<p>

Elsa grumbled as she drove to the bridge. Sherlock may be a good friend to have, but he had weird habits, like how he hid under the bridge when he was sick. Her car stopped over the bridge and she ran down to help Sherlock.

"Really?" she said, frustrated. He refused to move because of an itty-bitty spider that was doing nothing wrong right in front of him. She quickly stepped on it, wiped off her shoe on a rock, then pulled Sherlock out from under the bridge and into her car. "Did you walk here from Irene's?"

"No, I walked from my place. I made her drive me home."

"Now she knows your address..."

"Bloody Hell! Damnit! She's gonna leave a bunch of stuff!" He swore, then gripped his head as he dropped into the back seat.

"She's not a criminal."

"Really? You know how that... that couple you said was going out since high school broke up?"

"Yeah?"

"She was responsible by having an affair with one of them. Or the other. Or both. I don't know. She did it because she could."

"I'm sure she didn't."

He hit her seat (despite the fact she was driving). "Oh, come on, I know you are smarter than normal people! Why can't you see? Normal people are so BLIND to what goes on around them!" After his outburst, he grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms. Elsa rolled her eyes as she realized she was dealing with a five-year-old.  
>_<p>

"Soooo... she plays these games?" Hans asked Raven, as she was playing the game with him.

"Yeah. Of course. Anna sure doesn't."

"Really?"

"Girls can play these games. Me and Cerise do. You wouldn't know her."

"She's the shy girl who likes hats and Daring is trying to ask out?"

"Oh, so you do know her." Raven paused the game and turned it off. "Hey!" Hans exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"I got bored. I'm shopping."

"The stores will be happy to see you..." he muttered. Raven's shopping sprees were practically famous, what with how she always bought at least one large bag of items from each store she shopped at in one trip, and she always shopped at at least ten stores each trip.

"Oh, please." she scoffed. "I'm a normal customer."

"One that has her own personal changing room in half of the stores at that mall?"

"How did you know about that?" She stared at him.

"Well, if you are there because you need a new watch and you happen to pass a store that has the name Raven Queen on one of the changing room doors and ask the manager about it, it's easy to find out. Plus practically everyone knows about it. And the mall plays music and rolls out a carpet when you enter."

"THAT was ONE TIME." She sighed, then walked out. Suddenly, she swiveled around and said, "And since you like Elsa, please don't play with her heart and break it, alright?" Raven then, with her unexpected words, left.

Hans laughed as he heard the front door open. He didn't like Elsa... right?

**Alright, next time Elsa meets up with Jack at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post! And Hans contemplates how he feels towards her as he drives home. Then, maybe, we'll meet his brothers! Please follow, favorite, and review! It motivates me to write more! :)**


End file.
